Nice day
by Most Sexy Narutokun
Summary: A fluffy one shot.


I didn't know what I was supposed to do now. I mean, yeah- coming to a 5-star hotel for a date with your boyfriend was one thing, but suddenly being informed that his _parents_- multi-BILLIONAIRE Mr. Watson and his wife wanted to see- a poor girl who worked at a maid café- can be SCARY.

I didn't have any specific table manners- I could barely hold a fork because I was used to chopsticks and now I had to see one of the world's richest men?

Idiot, IDIOT RIKO! I wanted to execute him!

"Do you have any idea that my reputation can be completely ruined? I'm not that rich or…civilized to go to a-" I started to shout at Riko, who had been waiting for me outside the hotel to tell me before I entered. He had wanted to pick me up but like I would ever let that happen.

"You're completely civilized. And your reputation has nothing to do with this. Just remember, don't let my stepfather dominate you." Riko took me by the arm and began leading the way inside the hotel.

"What do you-?"

"Good evening, _Father. _This is my girlfriend- Wisley Shion."

I winced. Formal. Too formal. I could see clearly that Riko hated that man.

Mr. Watson examined me from up to down "You look…._nice_. Good Evening, have a seat, Miss Wisley" he smiled sarcastically. He had chilling blue eyes- they just froze you up.

"G-Good Evening" I said and sat down. He had already insulted me. I was wearing an oversized jacket unzipped over a loose white T-shirt which still had the tag on and cargos- kind of casual for a date, but apparently not for meeting the parents.

The waiter came at once and I ordered Chinese while everyone ordered unpronounceable names. Riko smiled and said he'd eat Chinese with me, but I was in NO mood for his sympathies- I wanted to KILL him. That completes STUPID!

His mother smiled "So, you're the student council president?"

I nodded.

Mr. Watson laughed "What- that school filled with those rowdies..? A girl manages them?"

"I-"

"So, what business is your father in?"

Oh crap, why did this always happen with me?

"Uh…I just-"

"Their father ran away." Riko said quietly.

Mr. Watson stared at me looking horrified. Not like '_Oh god what kind of father is he_?' but rather like '_what did you do to him_?' Which only made me angrier.

"Who supported you?"

"My mother….and well….me.." I mumbled.

Riko squeezed my hand from under the table. I gave him a kick.

"You? What do you do?"

"I-I work at a café…"

"What's the name?"

God! What did he want to do with me? Write a thesis? And what was MY life any business of _his_?

"M-Maid Latte.." I said in a small voice.

Mr. Watson was deranged. "You're a _maid_?"

I didn't say anything while the waiter arrived with the food. I tried to get the noodles to hang onto the fork long enough for me to bring it to my lips but it kept on sliding down. Mr. Watson stared at me with disgust and began to eat his whatever-he-had-ordered.

I was really nervous, and the continuous _clink_ of the fork hitting the plate….it was driving me mad. I was ruining myself...it was getting so embarrassing- I wanted to hide my face under the table and never get up. They kept on glancing at me with is-she-civilized-at-all? looks.

"We'll be paying for that, so don't worry." Mr. Watson smirked "This _is_ a rather expensive hotel."

"Father." Riko warned.

"What?" Mr. Watson rounded up on him, voice raised "Her father's run away- she works at a maid café seducing her customers and you tell me she's the President of those bunch of delinquents? You should've gone to Imarati, their-"

"Imarati's president tried to hit on me!" I said angrily. I couldn't hold it in. What right did this man have to scold Riko when he hadn't cared for him at all unless it had something to do with his money?

Mr. Watson sent me a glare filled with loathing "Who wouldn't hit on you? That's what you do, don't-"

"That's enough, father!" Riko said loudly.

"I didn't expect this from you, Takumi. Going around picking up maids from-"

I stood up- this man had just insulted my family, my school, my job, my boyfriend, but most importantly- _me_.

I looked up at him angrily "I love my job, and I don't care what you think about it! And Seika high is _not_ filled with delinquents- it's the best school I've ever been to! As for my family, I wouldn't want _you_ to talk about it- you never cared about Riko yourself because he wouldn't do your bidding! Riko deserves much better that you and you know it! With all those failures, who cares if you're running a business worth millions?"

And just like that, I was out of there.

It took Riko a while to catch up with me because I was running with all I'd got and ignoring his calls. I didn't want to see his face again- that IDIOT! I-I just hated him!

I reached my house and was about to get in, when he called behind me.

"Shion, wait-!"

Rati had gone to some sleepover at her friends' place and mom was sleeping because she had had a headache- she'd given me the keys so that I could come in without having to wake her up. I knew Riko was angry at me for shouting like that and I didn't want him telling me what to do and how to behave. Not at that moment.

Then he said the most shocking thing "I'm sorry."

I turned around and stared at him "What are _you_ sorry about? I should be the one apologizing for-"

He laughed and entered my house.

"H-Hey!"

He was surveying the living room "You shifted the T.V. set."

"Yeah." I said, then looked away "Listen, Riko, _I'm_ sorry."

He turned to smile at me "Stop acting silly, Shion. It's not your fault " he came closer to me when I stopped him.

"Whoa, you're _not _doing anything here, my mom's sleeping in the next room." I warned.

"What do you mean _anything_?" he asked huskily, breath falling on my face when I pushed him.

"Pervert!"

But he pinned me to the wall and before I could make sense of anything- he was lowering his lips on mine, and I suddenly didn't want to hit him at all. That damn alien.

The next thing I knew, he was kissing me, one hand holding both my wrists clasped together and the other stroking my back gently. His lips came tracing down to my jaw line, then nuzzled my neck and I just stood there like an idiot.

I couldn't believe I was letting a boy breathe down my neck and kiss me there while he held me so tightly against him. I couldn't believe Riko had the nerve to do all this after ruining our date. Not that I had wanted it. Not that I hadn't wanted it, but not that I- gah!

I was tilting my head to allow him access- I felt like I had been given so much alcohol my head was spinning round as he bit me softly. I gasped and pushed him away, and he smirked.

"I thought you could do with a little pain?"

"You-" I touched the spot where he'd given me the hickey. I felt drunk. What was with him? These were one of the few times I allowed him to kiss me- did he have to ruin the moment? I hated him so much! "My mom's in the next room, you idiot!"

"Doesn't she know about our relationship now?"

"I- yes, but that's not the point! And after everything with your dad- you have the- how _dare_ you even try to touch me in that way! It's all you fault!"

He raised his eyebrows "Oh, so you were saying sorry before, and now it's my fault?"

Oh the urge to squeeze the life out of him and hang him to dry like those clothes in my backyard…..

He sighed "Yes, it was my fault, I shouldn't have gone along with the date just to show you off"

"Wha-"

"But I'm glad" he said happily "You didn't let him dominate you!"

"Shut up" I muttered.

"Just next time. do some physical damage…" he smirked "Just enough to encourage him to follow the path of enlightenment, you know-"

I couldn't help smiling in spite of myself. I walked him to my front gate. It was very dark and silent- I guess it was well past ten-thirty. I had school tomorrow, damn this idiot he made me stay up so late!

"Goodnight, then" I said when he turned to look at me, pouting.

"What about my goodnight kiss?"

"Shut up- you've had enough kisses to last a century! That's your punishment for giving me a hickey _again_ and all that fiasco at the hotel! Get the hell out!" I said angrily.

He laughed and walked out the gate, left arm raised "Goodnight, sweetheart. Thanks for the entertaining evening." and disappeared into the dead of the night.

I stood there, staring at the place where he had been, a small smile across my lips.

"Entertaining evening, my butt. Alien."


End file.
